Blue High School Love
by Blankedty
Summary: Romance happens when Izumi comes to Kouji's school for senior year. He's never liked girls before so why does he do now? READ AND REVIEW! KoujixIzumi COMPLETED
1. She's Come Back

A/n: This is my first Frontier fic.  
  
  
  
Blue High School Love  
  
By Magic Anime Goddess  
  
"Kouji? Kouji? Are you listening, Kouji?!" Mrs. Takimoto called out to me. It was another day in school. I was zoning out again. It had been my third time that day. It's not that I usually do it but lately I've had things on my mind. Or more of a someone on my mind. Izumi...Izumi Orimoto.  
  
Never, and I repeat never had a girl gone through my thoughts. It's not that I was homo or anything, it's just that I don't pay much mind to girls, and romance and soft stuff like that. It's a waste of time. Being in love is a waste of time. Obsessing over your boyfriend or girlfriend is a waste of time. Caring and stuff like that is a complete waste. Or at least I use to think it was. It had all started this morning...  
  
  
  
It was early spring. The weather had gotten very warm and a lot of romance was in the air. People were asking for dates to the Spring Dance that was coming up. Guys looking for the perfect girl to go with. Girls looking for the cutest of guys. Junpei was one of those "please, I beg you to be my date" kind of guys and Takuya was one of those "ladies there's enough of me to go around" guys. His problem wasn't getting a girl. His problem was which girl to choose. I myself had many girls ask me to go with them but told them no. Like I said. I'm not interested in that dating thing. But then something happened. I saw Izumi. And after I saw her this morning I never looked at her the same...  
  
She was beautiful. She had her hair flaring across her back with cute little clips to the side of it. The school's uniform required her to wear a short skirt that showed off her silky legs. The matching blouse and jacket had shown her upper body perfectly. I was stunned. But one thing still got to me. What was she doing here? She never use to come to this school. She then walked over to where I was standing. She smiled and said.  
  
"Hi, Kouji! Looks like I'm your new classmate!" She said and smiled once more. That smile. That beautiful smile showed off her glossy raspberry flavored lip gloss. I could smell its sweet scent.  
  
"Hi, Izumi. Nice to see you again." I said. She had gone back to Italy for high school and we all had lost touch from her. "What are you doing here?" I asked coolly.  
  
"Oh! Didn't Takuya tell you? I'm back for senior year! It's great! Now we all can be together for graduation! I was lucky they even let me in while coming so late in the year. But they said my grades were top notch and they couldn't possibly say no, so here I am!"  
  
"Ok...Takuya didn't tell me anything."  
  
"Well, it's like that baka to forget. Oh well you know I'm here now so that's all that matters."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's good to be back Kouji." She said and then hugged me. I turned a faint red and tried to loosen her grip on me.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." I told her once she let go. I had turned my face away so she couldn't see.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go find Junpei and say hi. Bye Kouji!" She said and walked away.  
  
"Bye." I said and waved back in a daze. What had just happened?  
  
So that was it. She was here in my school, in my homeroom class and one problem attached to her. I was being to like her. That was the problem. So now this is where I doze off in thought.  
  
"KOUJI!" My teacher shouted.  
  
"Yes?" I replied a an annoyed manner.  
  
"You ignore me again and it's to the principle for you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." I said and nodded. Teachers were a pain in the ass.  
  
  
  
The bell ring and the had ended. I walked out the school's gate with my bag over my shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kouji!" Takuya called from behind me and walked up.  
  
'Hey." I said.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." I replied. "Oh. You saw Izumi?! Isn't great she's back?!"  
  
"Uh-huh." I said and nodded.  
  
"Hey man what's with you?"  
  
"Takuya can I tell you something?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah. Sure that what best friend are for dude."  
  
"Um...I think I...like Izumi." I said lowly.  
  
"Say that again. I didn't hear you the first time."  
  
"I think I have a crush on Izumi, Takuya." I said so he could hear.  
  
"What?! I mean come by me again. Did you just say you have feelings for Izumi?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kouji!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Welcome to the world of romance my friend." He said and put an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Oh boy." I said sarcastically.  
  
A/n: Hope u like it! Read and review! 


	2. My New Neighbor

A/N: Glad the last chapter was at least review by a few persons..so I'll continue. Oh and u know I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"My New Neighbor"  
  
I stepped out of the bus and walked through the park towards my apartment building. I had this huge headache. Takuya kept talking all through the ride on the bus. I'm so glad I got off. Despite the fact that he's my best friend he can be quite annoying. Anyways to other things.  
  
As I walked I saw Izumi. What was she doing here? I don't know. But I knew that it was her. Her beauty was unmistakable. She walked up to me and smiled.  
  
"Hey Kouji!" She smiled.  
  
"Hi again Izumi. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Oh! Um I just moved to the neighborhood. My folks didn't want to move into anything too big being that when college comes around I won't be here."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Which building are you moving into?"  
  
"That one," she said pointing "right there. I am moving onto the fifth floor to apartment 5-K."  
  
"Oh....Apartment 5-K?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. What up?"  
  
"Oh....nothing it's just I live in apartment 5-J."  
  
"Well isn't that just a coincidence!? I'm in your class and I'm moving right next door to you! This is great. So now I don't only have to see you at school."  
  
"Yeah. It's wonderful. Heh heh." I said. Why? Why did she have to live next door to me? It's not that I didn't like her, no that wasn't the case. It was that I liked her a lot and she was right next door to me. Anything could happen and she'd be right next door to see and hear. That would be horrible, considering that the walls in the apartment aren't soundproof. You could hear practically anything through them.  
  
"So...I guess I'll be seeing you around."  
  
"Yeah." "Bye!" She said and walked off. She long hair swaying across her back.  
  
"Bye." I mumbled. Now what? Only one thing I knew I had to do. I had to call Takuya when I got home. I was in for a long conversation about girls for the second time today. Again I ask why me?  
  
The next morning was a Saturday. I woke up early to go take a shower. Or I thought I woke early. When I walked out my room in blue boxers that said "Calvin Klein" I was surprised to see my father giving sugar to the neighbor who happen to be...  
  
"AHHH! IZUMI!" I yelled and ran to bathroom that was across the hall from my room. The narrow hallway lead to the living room and dining room, but before that were two rooms and the bathroom. My room included.  
  
"Oh...morning...Kouji-sama." She said and giggled by the doorway. I could hear her. Hopefully she didn't see me. Hopefully. "Thanks for the sugar,Mr. Minimoto. Bye." She said. Then I heard the door close.  
  
"Kouji?" My dad knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah dad?" I answered.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Father, you opened the door wide for the whole world to see inside the home and then my friend is standing outside and....I'm so humiliated. I wish I could die." I said and put my hands over my face.  
  
"Hm? This isn't like you son."  
  
"Well...I kind of got a thing for her." I said and blushed as I looked into the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Oh....understood. Didn't know you were into things like that."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know either." I said and sighed.  
  
"It's okay son. You'll grow into it."  
  
"Sure." I said and turned the shower faucet on. I needed a relaxing shower desperately. Boy was Takuya gonna have a field day with this.  
  
A/N:THANK YOU FOLKS FOR REVIEWING! I love fellow fanfiction lovers. Especially those who read my fics. Anyway if this chapter wasn't to your liking I a sure you all it shall get better. BYE! 


	3. Ask Her Out

A/N: Being that so many of you liked my story I will try and update as often as I can. On with the fic!  
  
"Ask Her Out"  
  
I walked while sipping a coke. I had told Takuya what happened this morning and he told Junpei and the torture started from there. They were walking behind me laughing like a pair of nut cases.  
  
"Some friends you guys are." I mumbled and threw the empty soda can in the trash.  
  
"Sorry Kouji, but it's hard not to laugh. You only don't find it funny cause it happened to you." Junpei laughed controllably. I wanted to slap him dead in the face.  
  
"It's okay Kouji. We really are sorry." Takuya said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I skeptically nodded.  
  
"Come on Kouji don't you believe me?" He asked.  
  
"I said yes."  
  
"Well why do you still seem angry?"  
  
"Whatever! Let's go. Are we going to the mall or not?" I asked rudely.  
  
"Chill out man." Junpei said and we again started to walk.  
  
"Yeah he's right. The mall is closing early today because of the special event nearby." Takuya said putting his hands in his jeans pocket.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta buy a pair of new shirts and rent a tux for the dance." Junpei said nodding his head.  
  
"You gotta date?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah I got one!" He snapped back.  
  
"Hard to believe." Takuya said.  
  
"Hey!" He called. "Take that back!"  
  
"No way man." Takuya laughed.  
  
"Come on guys quit it." I said.  
  
"Taki take that back!" Junpei yelled.  
  
"Not on your life." He continued and began running.  
  
"Hey!" Junpei said and chased after him.  
  
"Guys! Hey you guys wait up!" I called and ran after them. They had ran all the way to the bus stop where we stopped so Junpei could catch his breath.  
  
"I can too get a date." He said breathlessly.  
  
"It was only a joke Junpei." Takuya told him putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yeah well it wasn't very funny." He said. He finally caught his breath.  
  
"Guys come on. The bus is here." I said taking out my fare.  
  
"Yeah." Takuya said taking out his also.  
  
"Um, you guys have any extra change?" Junpei asked digging in his pocket. "I only have my dad's credit card." He said.  
  
"Junpei." I sighed.  
  
"I think I have." Takuya said digging futher in his pockets. "Here." he said handing him the money.  
  
"Thanks." Junpei said taking it.  
  
"Come on the guys." I said going onto the bus.  
  
  
  
When we got to the mall we bought everything and were about to leave. Then Takuya just said it.  
  
"Why not ask Izumi to the dance, Kouji? I'm sure she'd love to go."  
  
"What? No way. I'm not asking her. Besides, if I did she'd probably say no."  
  
"Why would she?"  
  
"Well...um-"  
  
"Come on Kouji ask her." Junpei forwarded.  
  
"No. I'm not. It's a waste of time, that dance."  
  
"Sure and then some other guy will ask her and then you lose all chances of getting her." Takuya said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?" Junpei asked.  
  
"Oh, I'll ask her." I said and sighed.  
  
"Yeah!" Takuya smiled.  
  
  
  
"Bye." I said as I got off the bus and waved to Takuya and Junpei.  
  
"Make sure you ask her!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I said and left. 'I'll ask her at school on Monday.' I thought as I walked through the park. 'Maybe she'll say yes.' 


	4. Too Late

A/n: You all really love my story. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Now on with the fic.  
  
  
  
"Too Late"  
  
As soon I woke up Monday I quickly got dressed and rushed to the bus stop. I had surprisingly over slept and my father had left for work already.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to stop and buy breakfast." I said to myself while putting on my shoes. I ran out the apartment after I had fully ready myself, then guess whom I saw at the elevator.  
  
"Morning Kouji-sama." Izumi said smiling.  
  
"Morning Izumi." I said smiling slightly.  
  
"Wanna ride to school together?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." I answered lightly blushing. As the elevator went down, I just stared at her. Her beauty was breath taking. What was I thinking when younger? She was gorgeous. I wondered why it had never occurred to me before.  
  
'Well here's my chance to ask her.' I thought. "Izumi?" I called.  
  
"Yes Kouji?" She answered turning her attention to me.  
  
"Um...are you going to the spring dance?"  
  
"Dance? Oh! The one everyone is talking about? Um...I don't think so. No one has asked me yet." My heart jumped. Even though she had been in the school for only one day her looks would make any guy fall to their feet. I was surprised no guys had asked her yet. "Why?"  
  
"Um...well...I was going to -"  
  
"The elevator stopped. Let's go or we'll miss the bus." She said.  
  
"Oh!" I said and walked side of her.  
  
When we got to school I still hadn't asked her and didn't plan to until lunch period. During basketball practice in gym class Takuya asked me about her.  
  
"So, you asked her yet?" He said dribbling the ball. He and I were playing one on one.  
  
"Nope. Not yet. I was planning to ask her during lunch."  
  
"Come on Kouji by then some one may have already asked her." He said running pass me to the hoop.  
  
"I hope not. I really want to go with her." I said blocking him.  
  
"You think no one is gonna ask her and you are wrong. She's beautiful, gorgeous and her body's figure is sexy. Who's not gonna ask her?" He said quickly avoiding me and made another run for the basket.  
  
"No one is gonna get her. I have it under control." I said stealing the ball from him and running towards the basket.  
  
"Sure you do. But I believe, with you getting all cocky about it, that you won't be able to ask her anything." He said stealing the ball from me causing me fall on the ground hard. He made a slam dunk in the hoop and I sat on the ground. When he jumped down from dangling off the hoop he walked over and extended a hand.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Mr. Love Expert."  
  
"I'm telling you Kouji you're gonna miss her if you ask her NOW." He said as he pulled me up.  
  
"Sure." I said and brushed off myself. We walked to the locker room as the bell rang. If only I has listened. If I only knew how right, Takuya was.  
  
Two periods later it was lunch. I saw her sitting by a tree eating with two other girls. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Izumi." I said coolly.  
  
"Hey Kouji." She said turning around. Her lips curled into that award- winning smile.  
  
"Hi Kouji-sama." The two other girls said giggling.  
  
"Hi." I said back. " Izumi can I talk to you personally?" I asked.  
  
"Um, sure." She got up and walked over to me. We walked away from the crowd to behind the bleachers on the soccer field. "Yes Kouji?" She said and looked at me.  
  
"Um...would you like to be my date to the spring dance?" I asked blushing lightly.  
  
"Oh...Kouji-sama I'd love to!" She said.  
  
"Really?" I asked. My heart jumping up and down in my chest.  
  
"If only you had asked me sooner though." She finished.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You see Craig asked me last period and I didn't want to say no." She answered.  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm so sorry Kouji Maybe we can go some where some other time."  
  
"Uh-huh." I nodded.  
  
"Sorry." She said and nodded. "See you later."  
  
"Yeah." I said staring off. She walked away and I stood there standing. "Takuya was right." I said. I felt my heart slowly stopping. "Damn it!" I said. "GOD DAMN IT!" I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks were wet. I was crying. I actually was crying. My face was a burning red and I dropped to my knees.  
  
"Kouji?" Takuya said from behind.  
  
"I missed." I said softly.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"I know." I cried some more.  
  
"Hey. Suck it up man. Don't be weak like that." Takuya said bending down and putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"But first tell me why I'm crying over a girl. I'm crying over some girl!"  
  
"You're crying over her because...you love her." He said turning me around and looking me deep in the eyes. "Kouji you love Izumi don't you?"  
  
"...I love her?" I said looking at him.  
  
"Yes, you do." He said to me letting go of my shoulders.  
  
"So this is why. I'm weaker than I thought."  
  
"No you aren't. You are a strong lover." He said to me pulling me up.  
  
"Thanks." I said drying my eyes with my sleeve.  
  
"Come on. The bell is about to ring." We walked together back inside the school building.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay so this wasn't what you thought. IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE! Bye. 


	5. She Could Kill Me

A/N: Oh wow. I feel so special with all the reviews you've sent in. Thanks you guys. I couldn't ask for more. *sniff* Well really I could but at this point, don't need to. Okay now on with the fiction. Oh! Sorry for taking long to update too.  
  
She Could Kill Me  
  
On my way home after what had happened I was in a moment of depression. I could crumble at the slightest thing. As I walked off the bus I saw Izumi and Craig. They were talking. How I hated him at that moment.  
  
Craig was about a few inches taller than me, with long silk black hair and green eyes. Craig was a nice person, in the public, but he was truly the most sneaking and sexist pig in the class. All us guys in the class know it, but the girls don't. I guess that's why know why Izumi fell for a jerk like him. Maybe he put that "hi, you must be new here. My name is Craig. What is yours? I was hoping we could be good friends." act. He did that thing to EVERY new girl in school to get them on the idea that he was a "nice and sweet gentlemen." Screw that shit. He was an ass kissin' son of a bitch. Never hated the guy. Didn't really talk to him much to dislike him, but from the second Izumi told me he asked her to the dance I began to LOATHE him. I don't think I could emphasize on that fact anymore.  
  
Anyways...They were talking. I could hear them. I stood behind a tree and listened in on the conversation.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up at seven sharp, right?"  
  
"Yes darling at seven. Don't be late."  
  
"Izumi, my candy apple, I've never been late for a in my life."  
  
"Well then you better not be late for this one."  
  
"I'll make sure of it. Now can I get some sugar or not?"  
  
"Only a little bit." Izumi said then leaned in forward for a kiss.  
  
I watched them. How it felt that my heart had crumbled while I watched them. I bit my lip to keep from yelling. I pounded my fist in the tree to keep from running over there and knocking his lights out. I as I watched I all of a sudden became weaker. My body felt frail and light. My head throbbed in pain. Stress landed upon me.  
  
"Mmmm. That was sweet." Craig said licking his lips, like a hungry fox.  
  
"Yeah, but I think that was a little too much. And we really haven't been dating." Izumi said.  
  
"Did it bother you?"  
  
"No not really but...."  
  
"If it did I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. But not too hard next time, alright?" She said looking at him hard.  
  
" Okay. Call you later."  
  
"Yeah." She said. The two walked in separate directions and I leant against the tree in anger and fear.  
  
In anger that I didn't listen to Takuya and that I just watched my crush enjoy herself with another.  
  
In fear that I just lost my only chance of real love.  
  
What a fool I was. I slowly moved and began to walk home. I dragged my feet and thought deeply. Thought of what a fool I was. No. What a fool I AM. I wanted to die at this moment. I wanted to break into millions of glass pieces. I just wanted to...not experience what I was feeling. This is why I never was into love and romance. Because of the pain it caused if it didn't go the way you wanted. Just like my parents. My father and mother not together anymore. My brother and I separated. This is why love is a waste of time.  
  
When I stepped out the elevator I saw Izumi on the ground in front of her apartment door. I quickly tried to change my expression so she wouldn't notice.  
  
"Izumi? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, Kouji. I can't find my keys and there's no one home to let me inside."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can I stay in with you until my folks come?"  
  
"Sure." I said flatly. I walked to the door and opened it. She walked in behind me.  
  
"Thanks Kouji-sama." She said and smiled. I looked at her. I couldn't break down in front her. It would only make things worse. But I had to talk to her. I needed to say something to her.  
  
She sat down on my bed in my room. I placed my bag on my bed and kicked off my shoes.  
  
"Sorry if the place is a bit messy." I said picking up a sock off the floor.  
  
"That's alright." She said looking around. "I like your room. It's nice."  
  
"Thanks." I said and turned my back to her. I took off the uniform jacket and threw it over the chair by my desk. She just looked at me as I walked across the room. I sat next to her on the bed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Izumi, I saw you and Craig in the park."  
  
"Oh." She said. I looked at her. She twirled her fingers in her hair and stared at the floor.  
  
"And it got to me."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"I feel that I should tell you about Craig before the dance. You see Craig isn't all that he appears. He's nice at first but really underneath he's a nasty and selfish guy. It may upset you to learn this but..."  
  
"Craig said you'd say that." She replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told him that you had asked me to the dance and he said that when I saw you again you'd tell me just that."  
  
I blinked at her baffled. Here she believed this person over me. I could not believe it. "Izumi?"  
  
"And I told him you weren't like that. And he only laughed. He told me that you were not the guy I left you as. He said that you were one of those sleep around guys. I laughed in disbelief and he looked at me seriously. Then I asked about what all the other guys thought about it and he told me that they were all envious of him."  
  
"You don't believe him, do you Izumi?"  
  
"I really don't know. I asked other girls and they said the same thing. Except the part about you sleeping with everyone. Anyways, listen. I just mean that if you're jealous of Craig then just stop because its stupid and dumb. And if you're even more upset at him because I took his offer to the dance and not yours then you truly aren't who I left you as." She said and turned her back to me. "Izumi how can you believe him? He's jerk. If anyone sleeps around in class it's him! You girls are just too blind by his looks and smile to see that! But we guys know. We know how he is, what he does, why he does it. Takuya and I hear him boasting in the locker room how he just got some from some girl he met the other day! He only wants you because he sees you as gorgeous and sweet, just like every other target of his. He really doesn't notice you for your personality and acts like I do. I really care for you while he just wants hard-core sex!" I shouted to her.  
  
Her cheeks flushed in anger.  
  
"Kouji Minimoto how dare you take that tone with me?! And how dare you say such things?! I'm shocked to hear such things from you! I thought you didn't really like Craig but to say such things about him shows that you are as jealous as he says!" He yelled at me.  
  
I looked at her. I just looked at her. Was I jealous of him? No. I couldn't be. I just couldn't. But what if I was? And Izumi was right? No. She's only been around the school for a couple of days. She doesn't know what I know.  
  
"Izumi. It is very hard to see that you believe he over me. After all that, we've gone through. All the dangers all of us faced as a team and pain we went through. Then you leave and don't contact us. Then you come back to us and we're all just goody-goody again. And then some more, this guy who you barely know just makes you forget all of that and you start defending him and what not. I feel greatly hurt that you'd turn away our friendship for that."  
  
"Good evening Kouji." She said and left the room. She slammed the door of the apartment.  
  
"Izumi."  
  
I sighed deeply. Was this some act of Betrayal? I really don't know.  
  
A/N: YOU ALL MUST PROBABLY HATE MY GUTS! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! It shall better. Don't Worry. BYE! 


	6. Help Should Be There

A/N:You all Must HATE ME! WAH!! Sorry, but it will get better. I promise. Okay? Now on with the fic.  
  
Help Should Be There  
  
I decided that I needed older advice from someone. So I called my brother who was in America for a few years.  
  
"Hello you've reached the phone of Kouichi, leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you." The answering machine said. I was about to hang up when I heard a voice call.  
  
"Kouji!"  
  
"Huh? Kouichi-sama?" I said and put the phone back to my ears.  
  
"Hey man. You called didn't you? Why are you hanging up?"  
  
"Thought you weren't there."  
  
"What's up lil' bro?"  
  
"A lot. I've had things going on."  
  
"Oh. School?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What then, girls?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. WHAT!?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But just spare me the idle chat and help."  
  
"Okay. Okay. So it's some girl at school, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Remember Izumi?"  
  
"The blonde chick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thought she left."  
  
"She came back last week and I'm falling for her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But...she's chosen this playboy in the class instead."  
  
"Ah....does she know he's like that?"  
  
"Tried to tell her but he already had set up a defense before."  
  
"So she doesn't believe you?"  
  
"Not about anything I tell her."  
  
"Wow. Don't believe it. Well...you could just tell her that you like her."  
  
"I don't just like her."  
  
"Love? Aww, our lil' Kouji is growing up."  
  
"Don't. Dad already gave me the birds and the bees lecture."  
  
"At your age?"  
  
"Girls never occurred to me before so he never expected to tell me about, as if I don't already know."  
  
"Yeah. Your friends feed you porn everyday."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Okay. Don't know what to tell you but follow your heart. And don't let your differences stop you from having her. Show her that this guy is not everything he seems. Show her the ass he really is. And holla back."  
  
"You've listening to that rap and r&b too much."  
  
"Hey, man, 50 Cent is the shit over here in America."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to ya' later bro."  
  
"Yeah. Talk to you later. One love my brother."  
  
"Go clean up your head man. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Kouichi hung up and I rolled over in my bed.  
  
"Maybe I should think about tit in the shower." I said to my self.  
  
I turned on the faucet and the hot water poured down on me. It felt so warm and refreshing. The heat on my skin. I thought in depth of everything going through my head.  
  
'Should I tell her I love her.?' I thought. My head felt like I just hit it in a wall.  
  
'Izumi...I love you. I love deeply. You are my first and last thought everyday. Seeing you gets me up in the day. Dreaming of you lets me sleep well. Never. Never had I wanted to love. But, when you left I realized how much I was falling for you before. Your beauty, and strengths, your smile, and mostly just you. Your love for everyone else. The way you cared about everyone. I had never seen a girl so caring. You weren't conceited or anything like that. You were sweet. I loved you for that. And I still love you for it. Even now as you've come back to me you still remain the same way you did so many years ago. Izumi...please love me.'  
  
"How could I yell at him like that Leeann? I feel so...wicked. I had never treated anyone of the guys like that before." I heard her cry through the wall as soon as I turned off the faucet.  
  
'She's sorry?' I leant my ear against the wet wall and listened in.  
  
"I know Leeann. I should apologize. But what if he doesn't forgive me?"  
  
'Izumi I'll always forgive you.'  
  
"Uh-huh. Thanks. You are my best friend for a reason. I'll call you Saturday. Tell everyone I miss them. I'll promise to visit all of you this summer, okay. Bye." She said  
  
'What did she say?' I heard nothing else after. I leant off the wall and frowned. I'm just going to leave it at that. I don't need to talk to her now and...I won't. 


	7. That and More

A/N: Oh I love you all for reviewing my fic! Thank you all! Now I'll go on.  
"That And More"  
  
Spring Dance night. It's finally here. I didn't plan to go, but Takuya forced me.  
  
"Come on Kouji, aren't you glad you came?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Kouji don't be like that."  
  
He and I stood against the wall in the rented dance hall.  
  
"No. I'm not at all happy with being here."  
  
"Kouji---"  
  
"Taki, come on and dance with me." His date said, pulling on his arm lovingly. She had hope in her eyes. As if something was, suppose to happen this evening.  
  
"Sure." He said. "I'll talk to you later Kouji." He said and walked away.  
  
"Yeah." I said and looked the other way.  
  
"Hey sexy Kouji." Some girls called to me from the dance floor. The colorful lights over their bodies and their hair swaying back and forth. It looked like a dance club, filled with false romance and lust.  
  
"No thanks." I said and walked over to the punch table.  
  
Some kids were spiking the punch. They poured many different liquors and wines into it and laughed crazily after taking a sip of the liquid. Fools. I decided not to get mixed up in that kind of thing and walked away.  
  
Then I saw her. Izumi was dancing body to body with Craig. The colorful lights and music again making the innocent of the crowd look like the horny inside a dance club. How I wanted to run to Craig and punch him in his face. Of course, Izumi would have never forgiven me.  
  
Izumi's beauty was unbelievable. She was wearing a short knee-length dress, which glimmered in light. It was baby blue. She had her hair in a neat bun and a strand of hair to the side of her face. Craig looked like the rest of the guys in a black pants, and jacket with whatever color dress shirt under it.  
  
Craig's long black hair swayed across his back and he looked at Izumi seductively. I could see the lust deep in his eyes. His smiles wicked and filled with crave. My eyes widen. He wanted to sleep with her. He wanted to get her into bed with him. This thing was the goal of most male seniors at every dance, find the best girl to sleep with before the prom so that night the sex could get very serious and not playful as if was a first time. Poor Izumi. But...I couldn't go over there. She broke me into pieces. She didn't believe me when I warned her about him. She defended him and she barely knows anything about him. What should I care for her?  
  
Every damn thing.  
  
I decided not to get to Craig when there were many people, so I would confront him later.  
  
As I walked out side in the parking lot I saw them run off to his car. Didn't want to wait anymore I guessed.  
  
"Craig, why aren't inside dancing?"  
  
"Oh...um I thought we could talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know, us."  
  
"What us? This is our first date."  
  
"Come here. I wanna show you something."  
  
He lead her into the car and closed the doors. The windows were tinted so I could only imagine what happened in there. (A/N:Okay it goes out of Kouji's Point of View from here, but only temporary)  
  
"Anyways Izumi, about us. I wanna...well you know. I wanna get to you."  
  
"Craig. Wha'd you mean?"  
  
He pulled her closer and smiled.  
  
"You know. I want you." Craig said leaning over Izumi and touching her shoulder.  
  
"Craig...stop, please. I don't want this."  
  
"Come on babe, every girl I've had wanted this and got it. And I know you want it too."  
  
"No I don't." She said and pushed him from over her.  
  
"Izumi come on, babe don't resist me." He said and pushed her down and brought his lips to hers.  
  
"Back off." She said and pushed him back.  
  
"No you don't." He said and grabbed her. He put her in his lap and kissed her violently. Izumi bit his lip and pulled herself back, falling out of his lap.  
  
"Fuck off!" She screamed and turned her back to him.  
  
"..." Craig licked his lip and grabbed her.  
  
"AHH!" She cried as he grabbed her. He held around her waist and she cried with his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm gonna get some ass whether you wanna give it to me or not." He said and let go of her waist. He brought his free hand down to her thighs and rubbed it gently. "You'll like it, I promise."  
  
Izumi cried silently. How she wished she had told Kouji 'yes' and come with him. She wished she'd belive him about Craig when he had told her. She wished they never had that stupid argument. Now she was gonna lose her virginity by painful force. She cried. Her tears slid down her cheek and she cried.  
  
'Takuya, Junpei...I need you guys. Kouji. I need you most.' She screamed in her head.  
  
"Now let's get this personal party started." Craig said and slowly brought his hand up her short dress.  
  
Izumi then bit his hand and punched him in his face. She opened the car door and ran out.  
Kouji's P.O.V  
  
.  
  
"Craig." I muttered.  
  
"Kouji!" Izumi said and ran out of the car to me.  
  
"Izumi, you okay?" I said and held her tight.  
  
"He was trying to get me to have sex with him, Kouji! And, and---" She cried on my shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, calm down. I'm right here. I'll take care of you, okay?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Kouji. I'm so sorry.." She cried and hugged he closer.  
  
"Hey, Minimoto gimme back my girl." Craig said stepping out the car with a bloody lip.  
  
"Craig, get the hell away from here and don't come back near her!" I shouted to him putting her behind me.  
  
"Come on Kouji let's just compromise. Alright since it's obvious you like her you can have her after I fuck her. Deal?" He said slowly walking closer.  
  
"No, she's not something to pass around! She's a tender person who needs care. Not some shit like that!"  
  
"Come on Minimoto you wanna fight then?" He said putting up fists.  
  
"Fine. You'll only lose anyway." I said walking towards him.  
  
"Kouji, don't do it!" Izumi yelled off to me.  
  
"I know what I'm doing Izumi." I said approaching him slowly.  
  
"Hm." Craig said a pulled out a small shotgun. I didn't notice it until he fired, and I heard the shot. And then...  
  
"KOUJI-SAMA!"  
  
A/n: Opps. Someone got hurt. Well...you'll see in the next chapter. BYE! AND SORRY!!!!!!! 


	8. He Missed

A/N: You All must really HATE ME! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you hanging there. You all must hate me! I'm so horrible. I apologize. I truly am sorry. Now on with the fic.  
  
Ready to Die? Version.1  
  
"KOUJI-SAMA!" Izumi yelled. I turned around and saw. Craig had just fired at me and missed. That was bad, because in missing me he fired a second shot. In addition, with firing that second shot he hit someone who I didn't realize was there.  
  
"TAKUYA!" I shouted as he fell to the ground and rolled over. He lay on the ground, blood streaming his side. "TAKUYA!" I shouted again. My eyes watered.  
  
"Shit." Craig muttered. He stood there shocked at what had just happened.  
  
"Takuya..." Izumi said and ran over.  
  
"Takuya can you hear me? Taki?" I said holding him in my arms. Hot tears streaming down my face.  
  
"...wow....this hurts like hell...hehehe." He said with almost no volume to his dying voice.  
  
"You ass. How can you laugh at a time like this? You could die..."  
  
"I know. But if it helps protect the people most important to me than it is worth it all."  
  
"You... Don't say anymore." I cried. His blood streaming down into my lap.  
  
"I can't move." Izumi said standing over me still.  
  
"Izumi call an ambulance." I told her.  
  
"Can't move." She said again.  
  
"Takuya." His date, Salem, said walking outside. She had long black hair and green like cat eyes. She wore a midnight blue dress with glass slippers. "Takuya?" She said.  
  
"Salem." I said turning my head to look at her.  
  
"OH!!! NO! TAKUYA WHAT HAPPENED!?" She screamed.  
  
"...saving lives...it's a another hobby of mine..."  
  
"Shut up." I said holding him tighter.  
  
"I called the police when I heard the noise " Junpei said running over from inside  
  
"Hope they hurry." I said.  
  
"Holy shit..." Junpei said and trailed off.  
  
"I can't..." Izumi cried.  
  
"Izumi." Junpei said and hugged her.  
  
"I can't believe Takuya could die because of me." She cried  
  
"Salem...I'm really sorry. I know how much you wanted you and I to talk this evening. However, whatever you have to say go ahead. I'm listening." Takuya said.  
  
"Don't you listen?" She said crying. "Kouji said shut up. Do that. I --- just keep quiet."  
  
"I want to know what you were gonna say..."  
  
"I was gonna say I LOVE YOU! AND THEN YOU JUST GO AND DIE ON ME!" She screamed.  
  
"I...love you too..." He said trailing off.  
  
"Taki...Taki...He's lost consciousness!" I realized.  
  
"No...Takuya wake up! Damn it wake up!! Why are you doing this to me!? Takuya don't die on me!!!" Salem screamed and cried.  
  
"The ambulance is here." Some kid said running over.  
  
"Takuya...." Izumi cried.  
  
"We'll take him from here." The authorities said and put him on the stretcher.  
  
"Takuya...you better live." I muttered  
  
"Hey, where's Craig?" Junpei asked and looked around.  
  
"Don't know and don't wanna know." I mumbled  
  
"Okay all of you who witnessed this scene come on down to the station with us. There is a truck in the front." A cop said and some peopled followed.  
  
"Let's go Izumi." I said holding her.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"TAKUYA!!!" Salem cried, her face red and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Salem calm down." Junpei said hugging her and embracing her. "It's okay, we're here. Let's go to the station. We'll see Taki after they're done with us." He walked and followed us while holding her.  
  
"Takuya." I said to myself and walked.  
  
A/N: There are two versions of this chapter and the final chapter. This is the first version of this chapter. The next chapter will be the first version of the final chapter. Okay! DO YOU GET IT!?! Good if you do, bad if you don't. 


	9. It's Going To Be

It's Going to Be...  
  
I'm worried. We all had left the police station over 3hours ago and not one of the doctors has said anything to us since we walked in. What if it's over but it's too much to tell?  
  
We've called Taki's family and Tommy's place but no answer. (A/N: I forgot Tommy's name in Jap. Sorry!) I suppose they're else where right now, lucky for them.  
  
"Kouji...?" Izumi said walking over to me.  
  
"What is it?" I snapped. I didn't feel bad. I was into too much pain and worry too care about hurting her feelings. Or was I?  
  
"Um...this is my fault...isn't it?" She asked facing down.  
  
"No...it-it's not your fault Izumi. If its anyone's fault its Craig's. You didn't do anything. You were the victim." I said and held her close. I tighten my grip around her. I could feel her shaking.  
  
"It's just that...if I had listened to you none of this would be happening. Takuya wouldn't be in there...he'd be out in the park with us. We'd be laughing at the night we'd just had as we followed Salem home. And he a Junpei would be chasing after each other...laughing. We'd be ---"  
  
"Laughing." I said. She looked into my eyes.  
  
"I want to laugh right now...but I can't..."  
  
"Its okay." I hugged her close again. I wonder if I should tell her now...about what she means to me. "Izumi?"  
  
"Hm." She said. Her head rested against my chest.  
  
"I want to tell you something." I closed my eyes and squeezed her a bit.  
  
"Yes Kouji?" She snuggled against me.  
  
"I---"  
  
"Come quick the doctors have something to say about Taki!" Junpei yelled from down the hall.  
  
"Yeah." I let go of Izumi and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" I ran down the hall of the hospital. Izumi's heels the only sound heard. When we made it to the doctors...  
  
"Well?" Salem said. She grabbed the man's arm, tears in her eyes.  
  
"The abdomen is where he received the shot. And he did lose much blood...we tried our best and..."  
  
"Yes?" Junpei said. The doctor took off his cap. He nodded his head and sighed.  
  
"He...he couldn't..."  
  
"Takuya...." Izumi cried.  
  
"TAKUYA!" Salem cried and fell to the ground. She screamed and yelled his name. She rolled over and cried even more. "Ah...NOOO!!!!" She cried. Junpei tried to calm her down.  
  
"Takuya..." I said and stared at the ground.  
(A/N: Come on. You really didn't think I'd let him die first round, did you?)  
"He couldn't stop fighting till he won." The doctor said and smiled.  
  
"What?" I said and looked up.  
  
"He's alive and well." He smiled even more.  
  
"Really?" Salem said sitting up. Hope deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yes. But he is asleep He needs the rest. I suggest you all go home and rest up and come see him in the morning."  
  
"Thanks doc!" Izumi said. She hugged him.  
  
The doctor turned a beet red.  
  
"You're---you are welcome." He smiled and hugged her back. Things were going to fine after all.  
  
The next day we all returned bright and early. We went to Takuya's room to see him....only to find that he wasn't there. The room was all tidy and EMPTY. Where was Takuya? The doctors said that he..that he'd make it. They lied?  
  
"Why the hell are you all staring into an empty ass room I'm right here you know." A familiar voice said from behind.  
  
"TAKUYA!" Salem shouted and ran over to him. He was in a wheel chair with the nurse pushing it.  
  
"Yes babe, I'm okay." He said and smiled.  
  
"You idiot. I love you so much. She bent down and hugged him. We all surrounded him and talk of the night before struck up. I was glad that Takuya was okay. He was my friend. My other brother. He was..Takuya. Our friend. And without him...I wouldn't be here...and I couldn't face Izumi. I think I'll tell her I love her a bit later. We've all been through much in the last while and well...such talk would over do it. 


	10. Never Told You I Loved You

A/N: Will there ever be love for someone like me? Of course there will be, and further more why am I asking you people? I can answer my own love relationship questions. Well.not all..why am I wasting your time? You people are here to read the next chapter. Okay, that is enough of that!  
  
Yusuke (from Yu Yu Hakusho): Shut up and start the chapter!  
  
Kouji: Yeah hurry up!  
  
Magic: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP! I WAS ABOUT TO START ANY WAY! (beats them in head with mallet)  
  
Kouji/Yusuke: X_X Sorry. Now on with the final chapter of Blue High School Love.  
  
***Never Told You I Love You***  
  
Graduation. Yes, this is all I say. Takuya has been healing well and was able to be part of the ceremony. He's also walking again, but limps a little. Junpei, to our surprise was Valedictorian. Could have never been prouder. So right about now we are enjoying ourselves at the greatest restaurant in town, courtesy of Izumi's parents.  
  
"Well everyone here we are! We are no longer little boys! And um...little girls.sorry Izumi. We are now adults of the world! So here's a drink to the new adults of the world! Cheers!" Takuya said as we all toasted and laughed. Tomoki laughed and smiled with us.  
  
"I can't wait till I'm ready to graduate from High School."  
  
"Yeah, and we'll be there all old and with about two kids each." Junpei joked.  
  
"For me and Takuya it'll be like three or four kids!" Salem laughed. Her eyes looking directly at Takuya.  
  
"Yes. You better call me. I want to be the Godmother." Izumi giggled.  
  
She looked so beautiful...Izumi. If only I could tell her of how I felt. I could, and I should, but for now I'll keep it to myself. I know I should tell her soon before another Craig incident occurs though.  
  
"Kouji-kun?" Izumi called. She placed her hand over my own. She looked deeply in my eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yes Izumi?"  
  
"Why are you staring off into space? Come on enjoy this moment like the rest of us. You deserve it.  
  
"Okay, sorry about that." I blushed and looked away. You'd think I'd know how to react to her by now.  
  
Takuya grinned. That evil, mocking grin he always got when Izumi made me blush. Sometimes I loathe his behavior towards my situation, but it's how he is. That's Takuya for you.  
  
"Yeah, okay Kouji. You were just off into space. Yup, thinking about your koibito, *cough* Izumi."  
  
I stepped on his foot and looked at him wickedly. He bit his lip and I grinned back.  
  
"Bastard." He mumbled.  
  
"Takes one to know one, buddy." I smiled.  
  
"Okay everyone come closer together for a picture." Mrs. Orimoto said and pulled out her digital camera.  
  
"Yeah, move in closer." Junpei motioned and pushed me against Izumi. She and I turned red at the contact. Tomoki giggled.  
  
As we drew closer to each everyone just seemed to enjoy pushing Izumi against me, before I knew it she was only inches from my face.  
  
"Kouji..she blushed. Everyone laughed.  
  
"OH JUST SHUT UP YOU BAKAS!" I yelled. I was really tired of their behavior. I pushed Izumi away and everyone else, then I just stormed out of the restaurant. I was tired of everyone goofing on me.  
  
"Kouji-kun. You okay?" Izumi said walking out the restaurant behind me.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Sorry about everone inside."  
  
"No problem." I nodded. The cool early summer brezze blew against my face.  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"You know lately I've just been sort of stressed, with finals and graduation and all. Then we go to college and etc., it's just ever since you came back life has seemed a whole lot more difficult."  
  
She touched my shoulder and I turned and looked at her. Her eyes seemed to glow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ye-yeah."  
  
"Well then," she drew closer "let me...make..it all better." She straightened my messy collar. "And calm you down." And then, she kissed me. I felt gentle when her lips touched mine. Her taste passionate and a relief from the stress I had felt. Izumi, had kissed me.  
  
When she broke the kiss she looked into my eyes deeply.  
  
"To think, that me never saying I loved you caused you stress."  
  
"You love me?" I said breathlessly.  
  
"I never told you I loved you until now, because-because I feared rejection. But as time passed I realized you did care for me in some way. And then when Taki-kun called me your koibito I knew you did care. So I decided to tell you I do love you."  
  
"Well-I don't know what to say to you. But I know that until I think of the perfect words to say, I love you, will be just fine." I smiled at her. I kissed her and held her tight. She was now officially mine. No one could take her from me now. Not Craig, not anyone. She was mine.  
  
"Takuya." Salem said to her koibito as she held his hand.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Let's get married."  
  
"You read my mind. I had planned to ask you after we celebrated."  
  
"Well now you know my answer, so pull out that ring baby boy." She held her hand out.  
  
"Sure." He pulled from his back pocket a case and opened to reveal a gorgeous ring.  
  
"Oh my Kami! Now that's a ring Taki!" She squealed with joy. He slipped it on her finger and she cheered. She ran past me and Junpei and broke Izumi's and Kouji's kiss.  
  
"Taki and me are getting married!!!!!" She jumped up and hugged Izumi. Kouji looked to Takuya and smiled. Takuya grinned and then laughed. We all cheered and applauded for the two couples.  
  
We are all glad life is as wonderful as it is. My friends are happy and so am I. We all have worked hard to keep our happiness and well....I' glad.  
  
Still I wonder what it would have been like if everything hadn't turned out so well...I wonder  
  
---Tomoki, Age 13---  
  
~~Fin?~~  
  
A/N: I know this was short, but I still have the alternate ending and also there is a sequel! And I'm not sure of the aging of Tomoki, but that don't matter.  
  
Yusuke: Ha, you gotta go through more torture Calvin Klein boxer boy.  
  
Kouji: Shut up, least my girlfriend doesn't slap me upside my head and further more Magic has your fiction to update too.  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah..NO! SPARE ME AND DON'T UPDATE!!!!  
  
Magic: (beats Yusuke in head with metal mallet)  
  
Kouji: Well, um...that hurts like hell. Okay guys look for me in the Alternate Ending and the Sequel! Bye! ^_^  
  
~~~Conclusion~~~ 


End file.
